Alphabet Tales
by Phia Baker
Summary: So Juvia and Natsu like each other, but what does that really mean? What happens in their new found relationship? Here's my take on it from 'A to Z! (you C what I did there? ;) Be warned, chapters will vary from fluff to implied smut [there will be a warning at the top of said chapters for those that wish to skip those], so this fic is rated M for Mature.
1. A is for Admitting

Natsu had pride, and he was not about to let go of it because of a pretty Water Witch. He knew he was being silly, but he wasn't used to admitting to anything first.

He and Juvia had been pretty much dating the past few weeks, and he could bet his life that they were a couple; but he didn't want to be the first one to say it. But then again, he didn't like to wait.

She was sitting there, not doing anything in particular, looking _very_ good with her hair falling past her shoulders, and her eyes glimmering with her rosy lips-

' _GET IT TOGETHER!'_ Natsu felt himself flush. ' _SHE'S NOT EVEN LOOKING AT ME, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!'_

All he had to do was walk up to her, give her the box, and say the words. Shit, why was it so hard!?

Natsu took a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to do it.

He turned to face the bar; Juvia wasn't there anymore. He looked around the guild hall, trying to spot her.

"Natsu?" his heart jumped out of his chest, ' _She's right behind me!'_

Juvia smiled at him, looking at the little brown box in his hands. "What'cha got there?"

"N-NOTHING?" he hid the box behind himself.

Juvia huffed. "Natsu! Juvia wants to know!"

"No, it's nothing, don't worry about it!"

They started to chase each other throughout the guild, trying to keep/take the box away from each other. They were getting some pretty weird looks from everyone, but they were too busy laughing to notice. Well, Juvia was laughing, being fairly entertained by this; Natsu was pretty humiliated for chickening out and then running away rather than just giving her the gift.

Juvia cornered Natsu behind the stairs. She giggled at his flushed face. "Natsu, come on! Juvia wants to know what's in the box!"

"N-No!" Natsu was starting to get annoyed.

"Why not!?" Juvia crossed her arms at him.

"Yeah, Natsu, didn't you get that for her anyways?" Happy poked his head from above the steps.

"HAPPY!" Natsu glared at the cat.

"Really?" Juvia's face lit up. "How come Natsu got Juvia a gift and doesn't want to give it to her?"

"Because he liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you!" Happy rolled his o's.

"I will make you sleep outside!" Natsu screamed.

"Is this true?" Juvia asked, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"Wha-?! No, I, no-hold on!" Natsu tried to make a coherent sentence, but the words in his head seemed to fail when they left his mouth. He fiddled with the box, trying really had to get his shit together.

Juvia smiled, reaching out to hold his hands. They stopped fiddling, releasing the box from his grasp. Juvia opened it, and almost immediately after she threw herself at him in a hug. "Natsu, it's wonderful!" she pulled away, pinning the little flame-shaped ruby on her hat.

She gave him one last hug as he stood frozen in place. ' _This isn't how I wanted it to go! Ugh, fuck it!'_

"Juvia, I want us to date! And I don't mean just go for food and kiss like before! I want to do that, but, like, as a couple!" Natsu spoke more confidently than he felt. "Because I do like you!"

Juvia smirked. "Juvia's glad we're on the same page." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Next time though, Natsu might wanna be less obvious about it."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she went back to the bar. He glared at the back of her head, before chasing after her with a grin. ' _I admit; I fucked it up a little, but when have I done anything according to plan anyways?'_

* * *

Okay, so in case this wasn't very clear, this is a post ABTTIAGT fic, so if you haven't read that one go check it out.

And in case the title didn't tip you off, this is an alphabet fic! So today was A (duh) and I'll see you tomorrow with B!

Love ya and Happy New Year! ~ Baker.


	2. B is for Beach

Juvia wasn't very good at flaunting her body; not since the accident anyways.

She was hiding behind a tree, watching the rest of the guild have a fun time, and she couldn't help but not want to join them. All the girls had tanned skin and their hair was perfect for having been running around under the sun; Juvia hadn't done anything and it looked a mess.

She glared at Lucy and Erza as they tanned; they were lucky! Juvia's skin was very sensitive to the sun; her body being made of water made it easier for her to overheat and burn, rather than tan. Not to mention she was on the pale side.

She pressed her back to the tree, taking a deep breath. ' _Juvia can do this!'_ she turned once more ready to step out and join them, but backed further into the shadows instead.

Should she take off her t-shirt? What if they thought she looked silly with her floppy hat? What if the new bikini she bought wasn't as nice as the one Levy was wearing? Juvia's options were more limited due to her chest.

She screamed when she felt hands poking at her waist. She swung at the person behind her, knocking Natsu into a palm tree. "Juvia's sorry! She didn't know it was Natsu who poked her!"

He laughed rubbing his cheek. "It's cool. Why are you still over here? Don't you want to come and swim with me?"

"Juvia does! But she feels silly cause she's wearing clothes and a big hat…." she tugged on the shirt.

Natsu laughed, "Well, then take 'em off!"

"Juvia will burn though!"

They stood in silence for a bit, Juvia fiddling with her hat, Natsu eyeing her up and down. He smiled. "Come 're!" he pulled her close, sliding his hands under the shirt, tracing the sides of her stomach. He pressed a kiss to her nose.

Juvia wrapped her arms around him to kiss him. He kept one of his hands at the small of her back, fiddling with her bottom piece. The other hand reached up to take the hat off her head.

She pulled away when he tried to also remove the shirt. "Natsu! Juvia told you she'd burn!"

"And I said to take them off!" he went in to kiss her again, but she squished his cheeks together.

"If Juvia goes swimming now she will get sunburned!"

Natsu smirked, leaning into her ear. "And why would we go swimming?"

In a swift movement he threw her over his shoulder and made his way back to the lodge with her hat and t-shirt in hand.

"NATSU!" she squirmed.

"Juvia," the tone in his voice made her stop, a blush creeping into her face. "When I said take it off, I meant take ALL of it off." she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Juvia didn't get to enjoy the beach that day.

* * *

YAS BOI B IS FOR BEACH! As promised, updated the next day, hopefully (and this should not be an issue) it will carry onwards to the school year!

See y'all tomorrow and dont forget about the next fic pairing poll. Now, confession, I dont know where you find this poll, since I couldnt find it on mobile, so I'm assuming it's a PC thing? Not sure, but do take a look at it; maybe there's a pairing there you want me to write about, and if not you can always PM me to tell me all about it and get me in the phandom ;3

xoxo, Baker


	3. C is for Cinema

Smut Chapter [Skip If You'd Like]

* * *

Natsu didn't like movies. Well he did, he just didn't like having to pay for a ticket to see a movie whilst sitting in uncomfortable seats and getting charged ridiculous amounts for snacks.

Juvia, however, really wanted to see this movie, and for some reason, didn't want to wait a few weeks for it to be available for rent and much cheaper.

But Natsu loved his girlfriend and he didn't want her to think he didn't have enough money to take her out every now and then. He didn't, but she didn't need to know that.

The movie was some romantic comedy Natsu couldn't care less about; it was just too cheesy. He eyed the theater they were in. It seemed that not many people were here. It was pretty early and many people went to school or had day jobs unlike him and Juvia, so maybe that's why it was only them, a group of girls at the very front, and two other couples in the far back.

Natsu tried to focus on the movie, but instead he ended up looking at Juvia. She always dressed differently when they weren't out on jobs; so did he but that wasn't the point.

She had her hair in a ponytail that gracefully fell over her shoulder. She was also wearing a scoop neck black blouse with a little blue skirt. By little, he meant it came a little above her knees, and that was short considering how long her dresses were.

Natsu eyed her legs; it was nice to see them without the super high brown boots she always wore. He reached to put his hand on her knee, drawing little circles on it.

She tensed up, but relaxed shortly after. Natsu smirked.

He started to rub gently up and down her thigh, slowly pushing the skirt further and further back towards her hips.

She grabbed his arm, her face flustered. "W-What does Natsu think he's doing?" she hissed at him.

He threw his left arms over her shoulders as he dipped his right hand between her thighs. He nibbled on her ear. "We're watching a movie aren't we?" he whispered huskily, a smirk on his lips.

"Juvia is, but Natsu is-!" she tailed off in a sigh as Natsu licked her neck. Juvia whimpered.

"Shhh, you don't want them to hear do you?" he laughed softly in her ear.

Juvia huffed, probably figuring out what he was doing; making her regret she brought him to the cinema. Natsu felt her sit up-right, crossing her arms, and focusing on the movie.

He wanted to laugh out loud. 'You think, I'm going to go easy on you? Ha!'

"Try not to be too loud." He bit into her neck, fully intending to leave a love bite she couldn't hide in that black shirt.

He heard her yelp, squirming under his touch.

His left hand reached down to spread her legs, the owner showing little resistance, but stayed crossed armed and with her eyes on the screen.

Natsu rubbed his hands against the inside of her thighs, his thumbs reaching the frills of her panties. He readjusted his head so he could kiss the back of her neck as one of his hands reached up to cup her breast.

Juvia let out a short breath, her hands reaching out to grasp the armrests, desperately trying to keep her composure as well as her dignity.

He took this opportunity to slide his other hand around her panties, rubbing over the fabric as it got damper.

Juvia started to pant, her grip on the arm rest leaving her knuckles white, or whiter in her case. "Feeling good?" he asked her.

His hot breath on her skin was the tipping point, she took in a ragged breath, bucking her hips into his hand.

He pulled upwards on her panties, making her jerk up. He had to give her credit; she was doing really well. Other than the panting, she had made no other noise; he was fired up.

He dipped his hands into her panties, feeling around and teasing her. She threw her head back, a moan dying in her throat. He made it his mission to leave another hickey there.

The real fun started when he slipped a finger in. Her whole body trembled. She reached for his face, pressing their lips together and taking him by surprise. He kissed back, slipping his hand under her shirt and bra to grope her properly.

She moaned into the kiss. He smirked. 'So that's why you kissed me! Clever, but I'm not going to complain.'

He slipped another finger in, pumping in and out in a rhythm. She spread her legs wider, giving into the game.

Her body suddenly spasmed, and he knew his job was done. He slowly untangle himself from her and broke the kiss.

She was panting, her face sweaty and red. Her hair was falling out of the pony tail, her shirt and bra all out of place. Her skirt was hiked up so that you could see her panties, now a wet mess from his doing.

Their eyes met, and with a smirk, Natsu licked his fingers clean, never breaking eye contact. Juvia's mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. Her eyes were disapproving, but her face showed she was more embarrassed and pleased than angry.

"Juvia will get back at you for this." she whispered dumbfounded.

"Okay, if you say so." he chuckled, looking at her with loving eyes.

"Juvia's not kidding!" she huffed.

"I know." he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close so he could kiss her cheek. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "So what happened to Lucy, did she get with the Kendric guy?"

"It's Kendal; and Juvia doesn't know, she got distracted!"

"Jeez! Why do I even take you to thee things!?" Natsu laughed as Juvia nudged him in the arm.

* * *

So, it's been more than 24 hours and I have not been able to shake off the discontent with this chapter. Here's the original one. To the sweet user that told me not to do this since my fic could be taken down, I am so sorry. I beg you not to report me; I just cant bare being unhappy with something I worked so hard on. If I get taken down on my own accord, without you reporting me, so be it. Thats my decision, but please; let it be on its own, do not report me out of spite. I did try to follow your advice, I was simply not happy with how i changed my writing and thats on me.

Sincerely sorry, Baker.


	4. D is for Dare

Smut Chapter [Skip If You'd Like]

* * *

"I don't want to though!" Natsu whined from his spot on the couch.

"Neither does Juvia! And she went last time!" She chimed in from the kitchen. "Natsu! If you don't get the stuff Juvia can't make dinner!"

"We can order!"

Juvia sighed, walking into the tv room. She leaned on the door frame. "But Juvia doesn't want to order! She wants to cook! Plus, Natsu always order's the same thing!"

"I like tacos!" He laughed at her.

"BUT YOU GET THEM WITH A HARD SHELL SO THEY AREN'T REAL TACOS!" Juvia hopped onto the couch with him. "Please?"

"Nope."

Juvia pushed him onto the floor. He laughed as she scolded him. "Natsu is lazy and never wants to do anything!"

"That's true! I don't need to move ever again!" he said as he layed down on the floor.

Juvia frowned. She'd done the groceries three times in a row, and she wasn't about to give in now. Especially after the 'incident' at the movies a few days ago. Juvia smirked, and idea coming in mind. "Fine, let's do this. Juvia will dare you to not move for 20 minutes, if Natsu moves, he does the groceries. You can blink, and talk, and breath but no other movement is allowed!"

Natsu sat up. "You're on! I'm so fired up!" he plopped back into the couch. Pillow clutched to his chest, Natsu leaned his head back into the couch. "Ready if you are!'

Juvia smirked, getting the timer from the kitchen and setting it to twenty minutes. "Alright, don't move, okay?"

Natsu closed his eyes. Juvia smiled, standing between his legs. Natsu opened one eye. Juvia removed her shirt, letting it fall on the floor. She leaned in so that her chest was right in front of his face. "Juves? What are you doing?" he asked, color rising to his cheeks.

"Juvia said Natsu couldn't move, but she never said Juvia was going to stand around and do nothing." She pressed her body on him, kissing the scar on his neck. She felt his throat bob up and down, and his fingers twitching against her stomach. She traced her hands along the side of his torso, reaching down to the curve of his ass.

"Juvia!' he choked out, as she raked her nails down his hips, pulling his pants down.

She smiled innocently at him, as she dropped to her knees. She traced her fingers slowly around the waistband of his underpants, kissing him right under his belly button.

She could feel him starting to get hard, his stomach being the most sensitive spot on his body.

She kissed him over his underpants, feeling him get more and more impatient.

She took him in her hands, clothes and all, letting the fabric rub against him. His hips bucked. "Now now, remember; Natsu cannot move!" she smirked evilly at him.

He was panting with anticipation; flushed, sweaty, and growing harder.

Juvia pulled the underpants off him, and stood back and admired her work. He was clutching the pillow, very much aroused; lovely.

She licked him slowly, never breaking eye contact. She pressed her lips to the tip, gently sucking on the tip. Natsu was a mess. You'd think he'd be used to the way she made him feel by now, both in a vanilla and a sexual way.

She pumped up and down watching him trembler groan.

She started to descend, taking in more of him, but before getting halfway there she pulled him out of her mouth with a pop. She gripped his dick in one hand, feeling him tremble and melt under her touch as she circled the tip with her other hand.

"J-Juvia…" He was begging, his eyes clouded with lust and need.

Juvia kissed the tip, going all the way down. She licked it back up, her tongue tracing circles on him.

"F-Fuck, Ju-Juvia, please!" he gasped.

Juvia wanted to laugh, but that would be cruel. She eyed the clock as she took him in her mouth again. Before she could get a good look at the time though, Natsu's hands grabbed her head and pulled her down to his hips, his dick hitting the back of her throat, making her gag.

He moved her head to keep her going up and down. She would've laughed now; he'd never been so needy. Then again, he usually has his hands busy with her.

He bucked his hips into her face as he came, screaming her name. The timer beeped and he suddenly went stiff, probably remembering their little bet. Juvia slowly pulled away, staring into his eyes.

She swallowed as he watched her. She wiped the rest off with the back of her hand, getting up to turn the timer off. "Looks like Natsu has to hurry before they close the store!" she smiled at him as she put her shirt back on.

* * *

I will continue to upload every day even though I go back to Hell-*ahem* school tomorrow. Wish me luck, cause some dumbass forgot to upload their final projects and they might get roasted alive by their teacher tomorrow and die. So yeah….

Don't worry though, my pal has my usernames and passwords so she'll keep updating for me :-)

Also! Unapologetically smutty today! Yeah, I decided I'll take my chances, cause I have been working on this fic for a while, and changing the chapters feels like a betrayal to my hard work.

So yeah I hope I don't get taken down as I am, in fact, as not as explicit as I could be.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sincerely, a soon to die of stress and fear Baker


	5. E is for Embarrassment

Natsu knew Juvia was not an easily embarrassed person; she was actually quite shameless, given all the things she'd done when she had a crush on Gray.

However, she seemed really shy today.

It was their two month anniversary, and he'd decided to go for a nice dinner. Natsu had arranged everything; candle light, violin music; he'd even dressed up nice!

But as they waited for the dinner to arrive, Natsu could tell she was really out of it. She kept twirling her hair and fiddling with her dress.

"You don't like it do you?" he asked.

"I love you!" she blurted out. She flushed, not looking at him.

He froze. "Say it again." She shook her head, embarrassed. "Please?"

"I love you."

He stood up. "Again."

"I love you." she turned to face him, a blush still resting on her cheeks.

"Again." he walked to stand in front of her.

"Juvia loves you, Natsu." She stood up too.

He pressed his lips to hers, hands cupping her face, as her hands rested on his hips.

"I love you too." He replied with a goofy smile.

This was the first time she'd said it. And that was the first time he'd said it back.

* * *

Aww the chapter is short and sweet today :)))

"YOU DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY WHAT HAPPENED TO UPDATING EVERYDAY?!"

Well, yesterday was my first day back to school and it overwhelmed so much that I woke up with one of the worst migraines I've ever had (and I've had many since I'm prone to them.)

Plus, I want the chapters and days to line up so you get chapter 5 on the fifth, and chapter 6 on the sixth and yada yada ;P

Love you guys too, Baker.


	6. F is for Fascinating

Juvia liked to watch Natsu's magic.

She liked to sit around the couch leaning on his shoulder and watch the way the flames would twirl around his fingers. She knew he had to concentrate a lot to be able to do so, which made it even more fascinating.

She'd watch the flame dance in between his fingers and around his wrist.

Juvia would do the same with her water, and often times she liked to do it when he was playing with his fire. She'd make the water chase the flame around his hands, and if they touched, her water would evaporate.

She will never tell him it hurts her; after all that water was part of her body. She never complained whenever their elements touched. She didn't mind.

She took it as a sign that they were both alive, and that even if there was love between two people, they could hurt each other. Not that she planned on hurting him, and she didn't think those were his intentions either.

But he was a fire and she was water.

Juvia winced slightly, her drifting thoughts causing her to lose control of her water, driving it into the flames. She plays it off, and continues with their little game.

She didn't realize that Natsu was well aware of what she was thinking, and that he agreed full heartedly.

He would never hurt her. He would take care of her and make her feel safe. So what is they were an unlikely pair? So what if nature and magic itself said someone was bound to be hurt, extinguished or evaporated?

If he could fall in love with her, and she could love him back, they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Chapter siiiiiix and it's the weekeeeeeend nice!

See y'alls tomorrow, Baker.


	7. G is for Gray

Natsu was a very jealous person; maybe that's why he like that she wore such long dresses and long boots. No one else could see her but him.

Of course, that didn't erase the fact that he was extremely jealous.

He was sitting with Elfman and Lisanna who were talking excitedly about what he and Evergreen could do for their upcoming one year anniversary, when something caught his eyes.

Juvia was laughing, but it wasn't at him or with him. It was with Gray.

Natsu glared at them both. He didn't get why she was laughing; what he'd said was probably not very funny anyways. They kept talking and Natsu could feel himself growing more annoyed by the minute. She was sitting there laughing, looking so beautiful; how dare she look that good and laugh that loud with anyone other than him.

And why Gray of all people!?

Natsu got up and walked up them. They turned to him with a smile.

"Natsu, I cannot believe you-" Natsu socked Gray in the face.

He turned to Juvia, who was staring at Gray in concern. "Eyes on me!" he said.

She shook her head, looking up at him. "Why did Natsu-" he kissed her.

It wasn't a sweet kiss like they usually shared; this was a possessive kiss.

He grabbed the sides of her face, holding her in place so he could explore every corner of her mouth. He felt her slowly give in, both hands holding onto his arms to stable herself in the bar stool as he overpowered her. She let out a soft gasp when he sucked on her bottom lip.

As fast as he'd kissed her, he pulled away, staring into her fluttering eyes to make sure she knew.

He turned to gray. "She's mine." now he knew too.

Gray got up slowly, rubbing the part of his jaw Natsu had punched. "Yeah, I fucking knew that, dipshit! Juvia was telling me about you getting sick on the fucking ferris wheel!"

Natsu's face felt warm all of a sudden. He turned to Juvia embarrassed. She just rolled her eyes at him, her face now sporting a little love bite on her lips. "Oh." he said. "Well then; carry on!"

He tried walking away, but Gray wasn't going to let him get away without at least getting even.

As a brawl broke out in the guild, Mira leaned over to Juvia. "So what happened after that?."

She laughed. "Juvia had to buy a little girl a new dress." she didn't elaborate.

* * *

Chapter seveeeeeeeen jealous Natsu.

This might be a little OOC but I honestly think if he and Juvia (or Lucy if we're being canon and most probably accurate :P) he would be a lil jealous goof.

Xoxo, Baker

(PS.- has anyone else seen Sing? And if so on a scale from 'nah, you good, fam' to 'wow, you need help', how bad is it that I want the porcupine and the gorilla to frick frack?)


	8. H is for Heat

Smut Chapter [Skip If You'd Like]

* * *

 **Juvia awoke to kisses being trailed down her neck. She could feel a warm hand snaking around her stomach under her shirt.**

She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on the clock on the side of the bed. "Natsu, it's three thirty in the morning, why are you waking Juvia up?"

He didn't answer, he simply shoved his other hand under her so he could hold her hips in place.

Juvia failed to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Natsu go back to sleep!"

She was suddenly shoved face down into a pillow. He used his weight to pin her down, his legs on either side of hers. In each of his hands he held one of her breasts, cupping them not so gently.

"Fu-Fuahh…!" Juvia trailed off, trying to keep her train of thought.

He started to lick and nibble on her ear, setting her face ablaze.

' _Think, Juvia, think;'_ she desperately tried to understand. ' _Why is Natsu doing this?'_

She struggled, trying to turn herself around; once she was facing the ceiling, she grabbed his hands and sat up, trying to get a good look at his face.

It was all sweaty and red with unfocused eyes. "Juvia." he panted. "I...I can't explain it. I just...I just-fuck I just need you. Like, now!"

She stared at him for a while, then slowly removed her shirt, laying back down. "Okay. Juvia trusts you."

He pinned both of her hands above her head as he kissed her. It was a hungry kiss that left her breathless and wanting more.

He tied her hands to the bed with his scarf, using his now free hands to push her breasts together as he licked them. Juvia shivered in pleasure as he started to bit down on her nipples, not letting her catch her breath.

He trailed kissed down her stomach, stopping to lick across her hips. Juvia couldn't stop shaking in anticipation as her slowly pulled her pants down, along with her panties. He spread her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs before diving right in.

She whimpered and moan, unable to keep quiet as he kissed her. She could hear him eating her out to his heart's contents, ruthlessly biting and licking. "N-Natsu! Ju-Juvia can't-!"

She screamed as she came for the first time that night.

She was still trying to recover when he flipped her back around and immediately pushed inside her. By this point, Juvia was gripping onto the headrest, unable to keep her mouth closed.

He just kept going. It was driving her crazy.

She lost track of how many time she came that night, on account of she was too high on pleasure all she could do at one point was cry his name.

* * *

Juvia slumped into the first table she got to in the guild. Natsu was already getting into a fight with Gajeel and Gray. ' _how can he not be tired after what he did to Juvia last night?'_

"Long night?" She turned to Levy, who looked equally tired as her.

She nodded. "Juvia's very tired. Why does Levy look like a mess?"

She tried to calm her wild hair. "Gajeel...kept me up all night...you?"

"Natsu didn't let Juvia relax. Her butt hurts."

Levy blushed. "Ditto. Was Natsu in heat too?"

"Heat?" Juvia lifted her head from her arms.

"Yeah, they were raised by Dragons after all."

Juvia eyed Natsu and Gajeel, both seemed very happy today. She smiled. "Juvia is not sure..." she turned to Levy with a smirk. "But she enjoyed it anyway."

* * *

Eyyyy smut chapter ;)))) Niice.

So, ngl, I'm gonna start working on more 'x readers' cause I need more stories that ship me with Anthony Ramos and Daveed Diggs, so yeah, that confirms any remaining suspision that I was trash; yes, yes I am.

Xoxo, Baker


	9. I is for Intoxicated

Smut Chapter [Skip If You'd Like]

* * *

 **Natsu couldn't remember the last time Juvia had been this drunk.**

He knew she couldn't really hold her alcohol but this was ridiculous.

She had, for some fucking reason, decided to challenge Cana to a drink off. Okay okay, so he'd been telling her off for drinking, and she got mad at him, and he might've compared her to Cana, and now he had to drag her to their apartment because she couldn't even walk.

He'd never been more thankful that Juvia didn't wear heels.

He opened the door to their place, dumping her on the couch. "Hey, Natsu?" she panted.

"I'm here, I'm just getting you some water, or you'll wake up with a massive hangover tomorrow."

He could hear her panting from the livingroom. "Natsu~!"

"What? I'm coming!" he laughed.

"Natsu!"

He almost dropped the glass; he would've but she'd have gotten mad in the morning.

Juvia was laying on the couch, hand on her now exposed breast and the other between her legs.

He felt his face set on fire, his throat suddenly dry and his pants too tight. "Juves, what are you-!"

She threw herself at him, grabbing his hand and placing it inside her dripping panties. "Natsu! Natsu!" she moaned into his ear. "Juvia feels hot~! She needs you!"

He started to move his fingers, his other hand on her ass as she wrapped her arms around him in a hungry kiss.

She tasted like alcohol.

They stumbled into their room, but once there, he'd lost all motivation. It's not that he wasn't hard as hell, or that the moaning girl beneath him didn't make him want to fuck her against the wall.

He was totally going to do that.

Just not tonight.

He pulled his hand away from her, undressing her to her panties, but then redressing her with her pjs.

"No!" she wined. "Ju-Juvia wants Natsu to-"

"But you're drunk." He said as her braided her hair; Wendy had taught him how. "And drunkened consent is not the same as sober consent; even if we are in a relationship."

She huffed, turning away from him. "Juvia wanted to have fun."

"And we will!" he shouted after her as he returned to the living room for the forgotten glass. "Just not right now."

She pouted at him, but took the glass anyways. She finished it, wiped her mouth and plopped into bed, trying to get as far away from him as she could.

He laughed.

"You don't think Juvia's hot enough to have sex with."

"I do." He kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her hips. "I just want Juvia's sober consent before we do."

She was quiet for a bit, before turning and placing her head on his chest. "Okay. Juvia can wait."

"Goodnight, Juvia." He kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Hahaha I just spent ten minutes crying over Lin Manuel Miranda :-)

Xoxo, Baker


	10. J is for Joking

"Just kidding!" Juvia laughed at his panicked expression.

Natsu glared at her. "You're mean!"

"And Natsu's gullible!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny!"

Natsu walked into the kitchen, sitting on the counter as she washed the dishes. "I though you hurt yourself, Juves."

"Natsu, even if Juvia cuts herself with the knife, her body is water so she'd be fine after a while!"

She hummed as she finished the dishes.

"Yeah, but you say it like getting hurt is no big deal."

"Natsu gets himself almost killed in every mission he goes to!" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but I'm different; I'm a dragon slayer-"

"And Juvia's a Water Mage who can take care of herself." she crossed her arms, walking to stand in front of him.

"That's not what I meant." He looked up at the ceiling. "I'm just…" he chuckled "I forget you're not like Lucy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, Lucy's my friend and I trust her to hold her own in battle; but without her keys, she has little chance of success. I've spent so much time with her, I forget not everyone has to depend on me every now and then."

"Your point?"

"I used to always be there to save Lucy; I still am, and will always be. But you don't need me for that; not really. Your whole body's a weapon and you can summon the rain if you really focus on it. I'm more like a plan B kinda thing." he gave her a hopeless grin. "I like to think you're invincible; maybe not in Erza and Gildarts's level, but still pretty high up there!"

"Juvia's not." she rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Even so, you don't really need me."

She walked over to him and pulled his face down to kiss him. "Juvia will never stop needing Natsu. Maybe she doesn't need him to kick someone's butt," he shook his head at her mocking tone. "but she needs him to keep her company as she folds clothes, and so she doesn't sleep alone, and she needs someone to have dinner with."

He laughed.

"Juvia also needs you for kisses and…" she got on her tippy-toes to whisper in his ear. " _Other_ fun stuff she likes to do."

Natsu hopped off the counter, wrapping his hands around her waist. "What kind of fun stuff?"

"Natsu know's what kind of stuff."

"Only if I get the gold controller."

"Nope!" Juvia ran off towards the living room.

"You used it last time you little-"

"Here!" She threw it at him, pulling him into another kiss as he tried to not drop it.

"Thanks Ju-"

She snatched it away with a wink. "Just kidding."

* * *

Ngl this chapter might suck cause I did NOT go back and revise cause i'm dead tired and very nervous for my speech tomorrow so i'm legit going to bed now (its like 10 on the dot) and hope tomorrow will be a better day.

With love and nerves, Baker


	11. K is for Know

Almost four months into dating, there was still things about Juvia Natsu didn't know about.

She liked to eat apples with chilly on them. And she liked to dip salty things into chocolate spreading. She sometimes put the chilly on chocolate. He found that kind of gross, but then again, he'd eaten Etherion-charged lacrima once.

He also found out that she liked to dance; she was pretty bad at it, but she liked to do it anyways. Same with singing. She sang the most whenever they'd go to Karaoke places with their friends, even if she'd tell him she wouldn't sing at all. He didn't care; to him she sounded great.

Juvia tended to not wear matching socks. She couldn't be bothered; plus it's not like anyone ever saw them with those big boots of hers.

Juvia also liked to wear matching bra's and panties; Natsu hoped he was the only one who knew about that.

All the things he was learning about her in such a short time never seized to amaze him. Like the fact that she was great at making pillow forts for Happy, or that if she got cold she'd make a cape out of a blanket, or she'd make tea and put it in a regular glass rather than a mug.

She liked to mock tv shows and movies; she didn't do in public, but when they stayed home, she'd ruthlessly shame an actor for how they acted or what their character did. Natsu found it funny, Lucy on the other hand didn't appreciate it when Juvia laughed her way through the 'Princess Bride'.

She'd sleep diagonally, and would alway wake up with her hair to the right. She hated making breakfast, so when she did, she'd complain about it while she was making it. When she'd set the food down before they'd start eating, she'd always close her eyes, take a deep breath, and smile at him before chowing down.

He wasn't sure why she did that, but it didn't bother him not knowing.

There was so many things he still didn't know about her, but he'd rather take his time learning them all bit by bit.


	12. L is for Lucy

"He's not here." Juvia answered, eyeing Lucy suspiciously. "Why did Lucy come looking for him?"

"He said he needed my help picking something out." she answered simply.

"Yes, well, Natsu's not here so Lucy can go."

"Juvia wait!" she stopped the door with her shoe. "Since he probably forgot, why don't we hang out?"

Juvia opened the door cautiously. "Why would Lucy want to hang out with Juvia? Juvia is rarely nice to her."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, sometimes you're a bit too much for me," she smiled at her. "But we're still friends right?"

"We are?"

Lucy came into the apartment with a laugh, pulling Juvia to the living room. "Of course are! Did we not fight that rock and roll guy together? We had fun during the Magic Games and the Miss Fairy Tail Contests right? Why would you think we're not friends?"

"Because! Juvia's never been nice to Lucy! She kiddnapped her, and she would fight with her over Gray and then she took Natsu away from her!" it started to drizzle outside. "Juvia can't recall if she ever did a nice thing for Lucy."

Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder. "You forgave me."

Juvia looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "What?"

"Juvia, you forgave me for messing you and Gray up. I didn't know what to do after that, but you brought a smile to my face. You showed me kindness and understanding, even after what I'd done, and I will never forget how deeply that touched me." she smiled. "And you've clearly never heard Natsu talk about you; you make him so happy! He's even more careful in battle because he said it's because you need someone to keep you company when you sew!" Juvia stared at her with wide eyes. Lucy laughed. "Don't you get it? He loves you! You gave him a home, physically and metaphorically. You gave _me_ a home too."

Juvia threw her arms around her.

"You're my ex-crush's ex and my best friend's girlfriend;" Lucy hugged her back. "Of course we're friends."

When Natsu came home, he found his girl and his friend cuddled up in the couch. They were yelling at eachother. Lucy was arguing that the guy in the film slept with his ex for closure, but Juvia kept saying that he was being a dumbass for leaving his current girlfriend by herself.

Natsu shook his head, a small smile on his face. He walked over and sat next to Juvia, greeting them both.

They shushed him because 'it was just getting to the good part'.

He smiled at Lucy and Juvia. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seem them so happy to be around each other.


	13. M is for Melodies

Natsu didn't understand at first why Juvia had wanted a piano when they'd first moved into their apartment. He could've sworn the only time it made noise was when he was tapping on it out of boredom, and that other than that it was mostly to fit her aesthetic.

That was until he walked in her and Gajeel's singing lessons. Now, one would think Gajeel giving Juvia voice lessons would be counter productive, but Natsu could tell you otherwise.

"You got it all wrong, Blue!" Gajeel laughed, tapping the keys Natsu presumed were at the lower end of the piano. "Try again."

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do~!" she sung, a lot lower than usual.

"There you go." he tapped the higher keys now. "Now match this melody."

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do~!" she sung a little higher.

This continues until they were on the higher end of the piano.

"Good." Gajeel said. "Let's try that song again."

From his hiding spot in the kitchen, Natsu peaked at Gajeel and Juvia. They were wearing matching jumpers, which he would never say pissed him off more than he wanted to admit. Gajeel was flipping through a notebook as Juvia looked out the window.

"Just cause you want him home doesn't mean he'll come faster." Gajeel smirked at him.

"Maybe, but Juvia just likes to think about him." she grinned at Gajeel.

"You two make me sick." he laughed, positioning the notebook on the stand.

"Like you don't miss Levy when she's away." she bumped into his shoulder. "Isn't this song for her?"

"Shut up, Blue!" Gajeel chuckled in embarrassment. "You ready?"

"Yes sir." she laughed.

Gajeel started to play a song, and Natsu couldn't help but lean further out of the kitchen as his girlfriend started to sing.

"No New Year's Day to celebrate,

No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away.

No first of spring, no song to sing,

In fact here's just another ordinary day.

No April rain,

No flowers bloom,

No wedding Saturday within the month of June.

But what it is, is something true,

Made up of these three words that I must say to you;

I just called to say I love you,

I just called to say how much I care.

I just called to say I love you,

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart.

No summer's high,

No warm July.

No harvest moon to light one tender August night.

No autumn breeze,

No falling leaves.

Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies.

No Libra sun,

No Halloween.

No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring.

But what it is, though old so new,

To fill your heart like no three words could ever do.

I just called to say I love you,

I just called to say how much I care, I do.

I just called to say I love you,

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart.

I just called to say I love you,

I just called to say how much I care, I do.

I just called to say I love you,

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart, of my heart!"*

Gajeel hit the last notes on the piano before they both broke out in a fit of giggles as Juvia clapped giddily.

"You nailed that one, Juvia!" Gajeel said as he stood up and offered her a hand.

"We did! Levy's going to love the song Gajeel!" she spun herself with his hand. "Before he leaves, does Gajeel want some hot chocolate? Juvia has some from the last lesson still."

"That sounds great, Blue; sure, I'd love some!"

Natsu panicked, trying to hide better before they walked in on him and got beat up, because while he could take on Gajeel, he would never hurt Juvia, except for that one sparring match that he swore on his life was an accident! (It was.)

Of course, Natsu's stealth skills betrayed him, for just as he stood up, he knocked over the sugar jar, which doused him in sugar before smashing on the ground.

Gajeel and Juvia stared at him, Gajeel looking a little annoyed and pissed. He still looked very intimidating, even if his face was flushed from embarrassment, knowing full well Natsu had heard the song intended for his girlfriend.

Juvia on the other hand seemed very happy to see him, but contained herself rather well. She leaned on the frame with her arms crossed. She smirked at him. "How _sweet_ of Natsu to drop by."

Gajeel couldn't contain his laughter, and unfortunately for him the cough didn't save him.

Natsu took this as a sign neither was actually that mad at him and proceed to clamour his girlfriend about how much better she'd gotten at signing, who faked to be offended because 'Was Juvia not good enough before!?'. Now Gajeel watched as he chased her around the kitchen trying to kiss her, even though she kept telling him to stay still since he was getting sugar flakes everywhere.

He chuckled to himself. There was always either the lovey dovey couple vibe or the super dumb couple vibe in the Dragneel-Lockser house.

He made his way out of the house without getting noticed, since they were too busy peck-kissing each other to death. He left Juvia a note on the counter.

' _Next time, the lesson is at my house; make sure your voice is not hoarse from yelling his name all night ;P ~ love and be safe, Gajeel'_

* * *

* watch?v=8GTbm_Ugu0I

This is what the song would sound if played on piano, and this (V) is the original version.

watch?v=yhtyI2ZKRWU


	14. N is for New

Juvia favorite thing to do was to try new things. This came down to food, clothes, make up tips, and cooking recipes (even if she failed most of them).

But her favorite thing to do was find new ways to feel like she was going to die without dying.

Juvia loved exhilaration.

She got addicted to it when she joined Phantom Heart. The thrill of fighting was great, it made her feel alive, which was funny because feeling this way usually meant she was in a tough situation.

She'd learned there was other ways to get this feeling in a safer environment when she discovered amusement parks.

Today, since it was her and Natsu's six month anniversary, he'd taken her to this new roller coaster park called Fuji-Q Highland, and Juvia could not be more excited.

As they stood in line for 'Eejanaika', Juvia could tell Natsu was not nearly as excited as she was. He seemed a little fidgety and uncomfortable.

"Natsu?" she grabbed his hand. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just…." he hesitated. "I'm not much of a coaster guy."

Juvia stared at him for a second, then pulled her hand away. "Juvia has to go now."

"Hey!" he laughed as he pulled her back and kissed her cheek. "I get a little sick on them is all; I don't want to puke all over my lovely girlfriend on our month-anniversary-thing."

"Aww." she pecked his nose, then her expression hardened as she slapped her hands on his face, squishing his cheeks together. "Is Natsu a man!?"

"Yeah….?" he replied a little confused.

"Is he brave!?" she said a little louder.

"Yeah."

"Does he love Juvia?!" she was almost screaming.

"Fuck yeah he does!" he was staring to get pumped up.

"IS HE GOING TO RIDE THIS COASTER WITH JUVIA!?" she pulled his face closer to hers.

"HELL YEAH!" he picked her up and spun her as she kissed him.

Around them, the crowd was having mixed reactions to their display of affection. A few older adults were a little uncomfortable with their PDA, some teenages boys were hollering at them, and a few girls were either screaming they were goals or shooting Juvia ugly looks in envy of her 'hunky boyfriend'.

"Any two people parties in the line?" the employe called out from the front of the line.

"Us!" Juvia said as she pulled her hand up and her lips away from Natsu.

She fixed her skirt as he set her down and they both made their way to the front of the line.

They took their flip-flops off and put them in the locker along with Juvia's purse and Natsu's snapback.

As they got strapped down, Juvia shot Natsu a look. "Ready?"

He nodded, clearly not ready. She reached over and held his hand, rubbing circles on his knuckles with her thumb. He smiled at her. "I'll try not to puke on you."

She laughed. "Juvia loves you too."

The roller coaster went backwards, which was something neither expected, but something Juvia was definitely thrilled with. Natsu, thank God, did not puke on her, but it was pretty clear that when it came to trying new things, roller coasters were not something he looked forward too, but rather something he did for her.

* * *

Ik this fic isnt as popular as ABTTIAGT but i care about this fic, and I'm sorry i was MIA for Friday and Saturday, i had computer issues. todays fic will be up before i go to sleep.


	15. O is for Outside

Smut Chapter [Skip If You'd Like]

* * *

Natsu usually never got like this.

Sure, he got horny in public sometimes, but he usually could wait until they were in a private enough spot or at home.

But today was different.

He knew what he'd ordered his girlfriend a few weeks in a drunk haze, and he also knew that that was the packaging he saw in the garbage this morning and that the thing that fell out of her bag at the movies was not chapstick

Juvia Lockser was wearing the vibrating panties he'd bought when drunk. And she didn't tell him about it.

Not only was he pissed, but he was very, _very_ , turned on.

She'd left her bag with him as she went to buy them some ice cream. It was then that he fished around for a little, and was now a hundred percent sure that the 'chapstick' she'd dropped earlier was the remote.

He held the little tube in his hand, debating whether he was going to do it or not. He stared at her as she walked back with their food. She was wearing shorts for once, since it was that unbearably hot today, but that didn't stop her from wearing long sleeves and her boots. He had to say; he prefered her with no clothes.

She sat down next to him, handing him his ice cream. Of course, she picked one of the ice lollipops to eat when he was feeling like this. And she must've known. She had to have know for she kept giving him dirty looks as she licked her damned lollipop.

"Are you teasing me?" Natsu asked, a little annoyed, but a little cocky too.

"What does it look like?" she smirked as she took a bite of the loli.

He slid closer to her, so he could whisper in her ear, "It looks like you're heading into dangerous territory, little lady."

Even though he made shivers run down her spine, she slid her hand up his thigh. "Is Juvia in danger or it Natsu?" she could feel him getting excited. She smirked at him.

"You're lucky the park is so empty, Lockser." he looked around to double check. Aside from the ice cream guy, there was a few people on the courts a couple feet away, and a guy playing with his dog in the far corner; not to mention their bench was pretty secluded in the shadow of a tree.

He smirked at her. "I hope you're one of the quiet ones." she gave him a confused faced, no longer bothering to try and turn him on with her lollipop eating. He showed her the remote, enjoying how quickly her face turned red.

"Where did Natsu-?"

"Though, we both know; you're anything but." he slid the handle so that the panties turned on.

Juvia's body jolted, dropping her lollipop and bringing even more color to her face. She started to breath hard and threw her head back. Natsu sped it up a bit.

"No! Nat-!" she moaned, interrupting herself. She started to buck her hips, very aware of the fact that she was not being very quiet. She covered her mouth with her hand, as he started to trail kissed down her neck.

"What's wrong, Juves?" he pulled her hand away in time for a whimper to escape her lips. "Too hot to handle?"

He pushed the bar as high as it would go and he heard a scream die in her throat, she was panting a lot. Her whimpers and little moans music to his ears.

"N-No!" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her. "S-Someone's looking!" she moaned in his ear.

Form the corner of his eye, he could see some of the basketball players looking their way. Normally he'd bite their heads off or try to scare them off, but since they were looking, he might as well make sure they were flamed with envy over it.

He pulled her onto his lap so he could kiss her. He could feel her shaking and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

She pulled away, throwing her head back with a final moan as she came. Natsu turned off the panties and shot the basketball players a smirk.

Inside their home, and outside in the world; the beautiful red faced girl beneath him was his.


End file.
